Such a motor vehicle seat designed as the middle part of a rear seat is disclosed in DE 100 55 205 A1. The seat part is mounted such that it can be moved in a pivoting manner by means of a front and a rear pivot lever device between a seat position and a flat position in which it is moved forward and lowered. The backrest is connected to the seat part by means of a connecting lever device such that the seat part assumes the raised seat position in the folded-up position of the backrest and assumes the lowered flat position or storing position in the folded-forward position.
The connecting lever device comprises a two-arm lever element, a connecting lever element and a coupling lever element. The connecting lever device is arrested in the use position of the seat part and is released by actuating a cable pull. Unlocking thus requires a Bowden cable system so that the structure as a whole is relatively complex. The Bowden cable system requires additional components, and this increases the costs of a motor vehicle seat.
DE 199 32 214 A1 discloses a vehicle seat in which the seat part can be moved forward as the backrest is folded down from an articulation point of the backrest. The backrest can be folded down toward the seat part only following actuation of an unlocking button which releases a safety catch. In the process, on the one hand the backrest is unlocked and on the other hand a clip is released so that the seat part can move forward. In order to couple the movement of the backrest and of the seat part, a mechanism with a cable pull and a spring that is not continuously biased is provided, and this mechanism is relatively complex. Without prior actuation of the unlocking button, the inclination of the backrest can be changed only by turning a hand-wheel.
DE 199 04 009 C1 discloses a motor vehicle rear seat with a foldable backrest and a seat part that can be lowered. The seat part is mounted pivotably on an intermediate frame which in turn is mounted pivotably on the floor of the vehicle. The backrest is coupled by means of a mechanical coupling element to a rod system which couples the seat part to the intermediate frame such that it can be moved in a pivoting manner. The seat as a whole can be moved forward only when it is unlocked centrally by means of a handle. The seat is relatively complex and is composed of a large number of elements.
DE 195 33 932 A1 discloses a front seat for motor vehicles in which the backrest is articulated pivotably on a carriage, wherein the carriage is mounted such that it can be displaced longitudinally and on a carriage guide fixed to the floor of the vehicle. The seat part is first pivoted forward and then the backrest with the carriage is pushed forward to come to bear against the forward-pivoted seat part. A central locking hook is provided which unlocks the seat by actuating a cable pull. Additional locking elements are thus required, so that the seat is designed in a relatively complex manner.